


WWJD

by pharmtechgirl71



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angry Daryl, Blow Jobs, Daryl is confused, Hand Jobs, M/M, Needy Daryl, Sneaky Jesus, or how Jesus escaped and ended up in Richonne's bedroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Daryl got distracted and Jesus escaped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this! I had no choice. Jesus made me do it. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!

WWJD

 

Daryl stood watching the stranger as he lay unconscious on the floor. He knew the man would be out for a little while longer, so he snuck outside for a smoke. Sitting in the rocker on the porch, he thought about what had happened that day. Looking back, he should have known everything would go to shit as soon as Rick put that damn CD in the player; he should have jumped out of the car and walked back to Alexandria right then and there. The run was important though; ever since the Wolves attack and the herd, everyone had worked their asses off to restore the town, and the residents had been taking turns going on runs every day. Today was his turn, and Rick had requested to join him; it had been a long ass time since the two men had been able to spend any time together and talk about stuff and thangs, so Daryl allowed it. 

So, he had been willing to listen to the shit leaking from the car stereo speakers, and to be honest Daryl was just happy that Rick, and the rest of his family, had survived the destruction of Alexandria while he had been gone. They had found the truck early on, and thought fate had smiled on them; "law of averages", Rick said. Law of averages is bullshit, Daryl thought. That stupid ass motherfucker laying on the floor in there cost them supplies that could have lasted at least a couple of weeks, and now it all lay at the bottom of a goddamn lake. He had so much hope before; Carol had asked him to try, and against his better judgement, he had. It had cost him his brand new motorcycle, his crossbow, and now much needed supplies for his growing family. He had been dead set against bringing this little bitch back to the place where the people he loved slept, but Rick said he had changed his mind, that he believed we should start looking for people again. Daryl was so fucking confused.

He threw his cigarette into the yard and went back inside. Stepping inside the room in the back where the captive was being held, he observed the scraggly, dirty man. This man had a story, and a camp; Daryl was sure of it. Rick was right; his clothes had been clean when they came across him earlier, and his appearance was neat and well kept. As he observed the man, he saw his eyes open slowly and come into focus. Daryl's hand crept to the handle of his knife and he prepared himself for whatever might happen. "Hey dude, I'm not gonna do a damn thing to you. I don't need to hurt you, that wouldn't solve either one of our problems."

"You're the only problem I have prick." Daryl stated. "You, however have a shit ton of them."

The man on the floor laughed as he sat up. "My only problem is finding a way out of here and back home. All I wanted was your supplies, I didn’t want or need to hurt or kill you. You two stubborn asses had to follow me, that's on you."

"You stole from us, from our family. You're a dumbass if you think we're gonna let that go." Daryl's hand relaxed its grip on the knife handle, but did not let it go.

"I have a family to feed too. You know as well as I do that you have to do what you have to do to provide for the people who rely on you". Daryl did know that; ever since the quarry, until they came to Alexandria, Daryl had been the main provider for his changing family. 

"Where are your people? How many rely on you?" Daryl asked him.

"We're not far. Ten to fifteen miles away maybe. I'm sure we can work out some sort of deal between our camps; sharing and trading supplies. The other guy, Rick, is he the one in charge around here? I need to talk to him."

Daryl didn't want to talk about Rick, he wanted to find out what this man's endgame was. After all they had been through, he couldn't allow the people he had grown to love beyond measure to be hurt again. He was still tired of losing people. "You can talk to Rick later. He needs to sleep. Why don't you talk to me first?”

The man who called himself Jesus stood to his full height, and looked Daryl up and down. "If you're not the one who makes decisions around here, it would be a waste of my time to talk to you. Just let me walk out of here and talk to Rick. I'm sure he and I can come to an understanding." He walked toward the door and Daryl quickly moved his body to block it. "Come on Daryl, let me go; this arrangement could benefit everyone, even you."

"You ain't going no damn place until Rick comes to get you in the morning, so you need to take a seat and get a good night's sleep." Daryl crossed his arms in front of him to show his determination.

Jesus leaned in and put his palm against the door by Daryl's face. "I told you I didn't want to hurt you, but I will get you away from this door no matter what I have to do." Daryl felt the heat of the other man's stare and felt something stir inside him.

"Get the fuck away from me, or I will hurt you." Daryl growled. Jesus made no attempt to move away, but instead took a half step closer to Daryl.

"You seem to be tightly wound Daryl. Maybe you should just let me go, and walk yourself home. I think a good lay with your woman would make you feel better."

Heat filled Daryl's face and he could feel the blush creep up on his cheeks. "I ain't got a woman," he replied quietly.

"Ok then, go to your man. I don't really care what your fucking, just get out of my way." The man continued to stare into Daryl's eyes, causing him to squirm.

"I ain't got a man either," Daryl said and hung his head. The anger had been wrenched out of him by Jesus' comments. It was embarrassing to admit he didn't have anyone, especially to this fucktard. 

"You're alone? I don't believe that. What about Rick? He doesn't like men, right? I saw the way you look at him; only someone completely oblivious to his own sexuality wouldn't notice the way you look at him." Daryl tried to look away from the man, but those beautiful eyes kept drawing him back. "You been alone this whole time; since the dead started rising?" Daryl nodded his head. "That sucks man; you jerk off though, right? I couldn't go that long and not touch myself." Jesus moved his hand from the wall to Daryl's chest and pushed him gently against the door. "You need it, don't you? You need to get off; you need someone to get you off." The man's hand moved down Daryl's chest.

""Don't touch me," Daryl said trying to sound threatening, but sounding more needy than anything. "I ain't into men."

"Buulshiit," Jesus sang. "I'm not oblivious like Rick. I see what's in your eyes. You're trying to look away, but you can't. I can help you; whatever you want. You ever have a man's mouth around your dick? You ever had a man's cock in your ass? You ever think about it?" Daryl was beginning to sweat; his heartrate was accelerating and his breathing was ragged. Jesus took his hand and Daryl allowed the man to lead him away from the door. He took Daryl's face in his hands and kissed him without warning. Daryl struggled against him at first, but soon relented and opened his mouth to the man. He hadn't been kissed in years, since long before the shit hit the fan; probably a good ten years. He had only fucked once; Merle had got him drunk on his eighteenth birthday and he had ended up in bed with a woman he still couldn't remember. He had never been touched by another man, though he had fantasized about it since he learned how to use his dick. 

When their lips parted, Jesus asked him what he wanted. "Fuck, I don't know. I never done anything; don’t know what there is to want." Daryl replied. His voice and legs were shaky and he kept his eyes closed for fear the other man's eyes would break him. 

"Okay, I'll give you the beginners special." He leaned in and took Daryl's lips again while unbuckling and unbuttoning the man's pants. The loud clank of the buckle hitting the floor caused Daryl to jump, and Jesus' hands wrapped around his waist to center him. "Just breathe, focus on that; let yourself go and just feel." Daryl gasped sharply when he felt the other man's hand on him; it was a sensation he didn't think he would ever feel. He was only half hard at this point, but his excitement was growing as fast as his dick.

Jesus moved his hand up and down, twisting it slightly at the tip making Daryl whimper softly like a newborn puppy. Pre come was leaking onto the man's hand and Daryl leaned his head down onto Jesus' shoulder. Neither man spoke; the only noise in the room being Daryl's moans and grunts. Jesus increased his speed on Daryl's cock, and used his other hand to hold the man's balls. Daryl moved his hips back and forth, fucking himself in Jesus' hand. He was close; he knew it wouldn't take much to make him come. Jesus increased the pressure on his balls, squeezing harder until Daryl felt his orgasm tear out of his body. He felt the other man's arms encircle him as he came down from his high. 

When his eyes came back into focus, and his breathing and heart rate returned to normal, Daryl stepped away from the man. His brain was still foggy and his legs still shaking, and Jesus helped lower him to the floor where he sat cross-legged. The other man knelt down and caressed Daryl's cheek. "Are you okay? How do you feel?" Jesus asked him.

Daryl looked at the man with tired eyes. "That was amazing; thank you. I'm so tired." When his eyes began to close, Jesus laid him down on the floor where he had been sleeping earlier. He sat there watching Daryl fall asleep, and when his breathing has slowed, he stood up and walked out the door.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Daryl wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am utterly astounded by the success of this little one-shot. Thank you for the kudos, comments, bookmarks, and hits. I cannot express how much I love all of you!  
> I will be writing more of this pairing, so keep an eye out!!  
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think.

Part Two

 

When Daryl opened his eyes, he was face to face with the hardwood floor. He immediately remembered what had happened earlier with the prisoner and felt embarrassed and pissed that he had allowed himself to be swayed by the man's words. Daryl wasn't that kind of man, he wasn't gullible. Daryl had the kind of life experience that teaches you to believe everything you see and nothing you hear. He was weak, desperate, and needy, and that fucker had seen it. He stood up and checked for his knife, which was still sheathed to his hip, and walked to Rick's house.

As he walked up the porch steps, he could see Rick, Michonne, Carol, and Carl sitting at the table with that prick. They seemed to be having a civil conversation; there were no raised voices or guns pointed. All eyes were on him when he came through the door, and he cleared his throat. His eyes scanned the group, and fell on the prisoner, who was smirking back at him. Daryl lunged at him from the other side of the table and was held back by Michonne and Carl. "It's okay Daryl; everything is good.” Rick said. “Just sit down, we'll get you caught up on what's going on. For now, our guest is going to be staying in the basement so we can keep a better eye on him. We can lock the door and won't have to have a guard on him."

Daryl took offence to Rick's assumption that he couldn't do his job, but he couldn't tell him what had happened. It was his fault that the man had escaped; he had one job and had let his goddamn emotions get in the fucking way. While Carol and Michonne escorted the prisoner downstairs and Carl took Judith for a walk, Rick took Daryl outside to talk. "I'm not mad at you Daryl. Paul told us what happened; it very well could have happened to me too after a day like yesterday."

Daryl's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped to the floor. "He told you? And you're not pissed at me? Did he tell everyone or just you?"

"Everyone at the table knows, it's not a big deal." Rick tried to reassure him.

"Carl knows what happened? You let that fucker say that shit in front of Carl" Daryl began to feel sick.

Rick was confused. Maybe Daryl needed more sleep. "Carl understands. He knows you run yourself ragged around here, you always have. Being tired and falling asleep is not something to be ashamed of. You don't have to pretend to be superhuman anymore Daryl. Carl knows better now."

"What? What did he tell you?"

"He said he noticed that your eyes kept closing and knew you'd be falling asleep, so he faked unconsciousness until you were out and slipped out the door. That's why I want him in this house, locked in the basement. No one has to stay up to watch him and we know he won't be going anywhere."

Daryl was relieved to know that the man had kept what had happened between them a secret. He didn’t want to have to explain something to his family that he couldn't explain to himself. "It's just embarrassing, is all. I've always been able to stay awake when I needed to, don't understand how that happened. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize Daryl. Like I said, we all understand." Rick slapped him on the back and sat down on the steps. "He has a community, like this, but not as big. They don't have as many people, not as many who are able to fight like we do. They have food and medical supplies that they are willing to share in exchange for weapons and training. I'll have to negotiate terms with their leader, but Paul is sure that he will want to make a deal with us. We're going there tomorrow; I'll decide who's going and whose staying. We can't leave this place unprotected."

Daryl hummed in agreement and took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. "What do you want me to do?" he asked the other man.

"Bring the RV around. Start loading it with supplies; get some weapons and ammo in case we come to an agreement while we're there. We want to be prepared; then go talk to Denise and ask her to write us a new list, ours is at the bottom of a lake." Carol came out onto the porch and announced that the prisoner was secured in the basement and that the key had been placed in the medicine cabinet of the downstairs bathroom; she was going to take watch for a few hours and asked the men to let her know if anything important came up.

"I'm gonna ask Michonne to go on patrol with me." Rick said as Carol walked away. "We need to pay attention to what happens inside the walls as well as outside." Five minutes later, the two former constables took their leave, and Daryl could swear he saw them holding hands as they turned the corner. Pitching his butt into the yard, Daryl stood up. He wanted to confront that fucker in the basement, but decided that it wouldn't be a good idea right now. His current state of mind could lead the encounter to an unpredictable end.

He stepped into the kitchen and took the keys to the RV from the hook on the wall and headed out, trying to find something to distract his mind; the only thing he could think of was that damn song Rick was singing yesterday. He fucking hated that song, but it was better that dwelling on what he had allowed to happen last night. The RV was parked in front of the west wall and the house was along the north side of town, so it didn't take him long to find it. He drove it to the armory where he explained the situation to Olivia and enlisted her help gathering ammo while he loaded the vehicle with various weapons. He wasn't sure what Rick wanted to take, so he grabbed at least one of everything they could spare. On his last trip, Olivia gave him several boxes of ammo that would work for all the various pieces of artillery he had taken; he took it all and stored it in the RV and left to find the doc.

Denise and Tara were sitting on the front porch of the clinic holding hands and talking. He had grown to like both women and seeing them together made him feel good, but it also made him feel lonely. It didn't seem fair that they were able to find each other; that everyone, it seemed, had been able to relax and find someone to share their lives with. He pulled the RV to the curb and got out. Both women greeted him warmly and invited him inside. "I'm gonna need you to write that list again for me doc. The other on is at the bottom of the lake, sorry."

"That's okay, I heard about what happened. Where is the guy you brought back?" Denise asked as she began writing.

"Um, I fell asleep on duty last night and he got out; went to Rick's house. We got him locked in the basement right now. Turns out he's got a place, got people. They have food and medicine and we're going there tomorrow to make a deal to trade for weapons and ammo. That's why I need the list." When she was finished, she folded the paper up tightly before giving it to him. "If you see anything else that we might need, grab it if you can." she told him and winked. He looked at her and nodded his head, knowing what she was referring to and said goodbye to the women.

He parked the vehicle by the gate, so it would be ready to go tomorrow, and walked back to the house. No one was there when he walked in, so he went upstairs to take a shower. As the hot water ran over his body, he looked down at his limp dick. He thought about what had happened in that room last night; he remembered how it felt to have someone else's hand on it, touching it. Then he thought about the man in the basement. He had been down there for a few hours and was probably hungry and thirsty. Daryl would bite the bullet and take him something when he was done.

Daryl tucked the bottle of water under his arm so he could unlock the basement door. The room was in darkness and he called out to the prisoner. "Hey asshole! You in here? Turn on a goddamn light." He heard a noise and then a crash, and then he saw a light coming from the back of the room. He cautiously stepped in and almost dropped the plate he was holding because he was laughing so hard. "Serves you right motherfucker. Damn I wish I had a camera."

The other man was lying on the floor, having run into a small table and tripped over the leg. "Laugh it up hillbilly," he said and pushed himself up off the floor. Daryl sat the plate, with a peanut butter sandwich and a small bag of sour cream and cheddar potato chips, on the table the man had just tripped over. He turned to leave and the man stopped him. "Why don't you stay? We should probably talk about what happened. I need to apologize for skipping out on you."

"You ain't got nothing to apologize for. All that was on me. It was my dumbass that listened to your shit and believed it. I let it happen." he responded harshly, still angry and embarrassed by what had happened. "Thank you though, for not telling anybody. Still made me look bad, but at least they didn't take me out to the center of town and stone me."

"Do you really think they would do that? When they realized that I had escaped, every one of them was ready to kill me. They thought I hurt or killed you, and were ready to kill me for it. Those people care about you Daryl. With an entire community of people who are willing to kill for you, how can you not have anyone you love?"

"I didn't say that, I never said I didn't love anybody." Daryl said defensively.

"You don't have anybody that loves you, then. Not like that; not like you need them too?"

"I don't need this from you fuckhead!" Daryl shouted at the man.

"Why don't you call me Paul, huh? I like all the pet names, but I prefer Paul."

"Alright _Paul_ , I'm gonna leave now." He turned once again to walk out the door when the man spoke again.

"I'm sorry about Rick. I didn't know. I never would have brought him up last night if I had known."

Daryl stopped in his tracks, again, and turned to face the man. "What about Rick?" he asked curiously.

"About him and Xena. I walked in on them when I got here; buck ass naked, literally. Sorry man, I didn't know he was with someone."

Well fuck, Daryl didn't either, until now. He had never fooled himself into thinking that there could be anything between them; he thought that the man would never be with anyone else after what he went through with Lori's death, and he had taken a small amount of comfort in that thought, but this new revelation knocked the wind out of him. He let go of the doorknob and exhaled sharply.

"You didn't know, did you? Shit!" Paul walked to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "How long have you been in love with him?"

Daryl looked into those beautiful eyes and his heart broke. "Since he went back to Atlanta to help me find my brother; a couple months after all this started. Nobody had ever done anything like that for me; tried to help me. I never expected to have anything with him, so it don't matter if he's with Michonne." he said stoically.

"Sit down Daryl, please. I'm sorry I used you as an escape plan last night, but you wouldn't let me leave, and I needed to talk to Rick, but don't think I didn't enjoy what we did." Paul said as he sat at the table and took a bite of his sandwich. Daryl looked at him suspiciously.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" he asked as he sat down next to the man.

"I mean, I liked touching you; making you come. I like the way you felt in my hand. I know you liked it too, even if you won't admit it."

"I don't have to admit anything." Daryl said harshly.

"You're right, you don't, because I know you did. Those sounds you were making told me everything Daryl." He paused to eat his sandwich, then continued. "I'm not going back home until your people escort me there tomorrow; I'd love to touch you again, maybe try something new, if you want." Paul scooted his chair closer to Daryl. "I can give you what you want Daryl, and I don't expect a thing from you. I'll never say a word about this, you know you can trust me."

Daryl didn't say a word; he was too busy looking into the man's eyes. He saw no deception there and took a deep breath. He absolutely hated this man for stealing their truck and making Daryl chase him around like a child. He hated that this man had said all of those wonderful things to him last night and he had believed him, but he especially hated this man for using him and running out on him afterward. He did like being touched, he had never been touched like that before and more than enjoyed it. He wanted more, and this man was the only person offering it to him. He tried to rationalize this in his head; this man could have told everyone that he had jacked Daryl off; that Daryl was a needy, worthless little bitch, but he didn't.

Paul watched Daryl as he was deep in thought, and wondered what was going through his mind. He knew the other man was struggling internally with what Paul was offering him. He rested his palm gently on Daryl's cheek. "Look at me Daryl. You're thinking about it too much. It doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to. Just take it for what it is; a genuine offer to make you feel good. I know you need this, and if I could offer you more right now, I would. Maybe if this meeting goes as well as I think it will, we can see more of each other. Our compound isn't far, and traveling back and forth wouldn't be a burden to either of us. I can be here for you whenever you feel that need." He pulled Daryl's face to his own and kissed him, slowly at first, letting Daryl decide if he wanted this, then as Daryl responded and moved his lips against Paul's, the kiss became more heated and passionate.

Paul pulled away and stood up bringing Daryl with him. "Do you prefer to sit or stand?"

"For what?" Daryl asked. His body felt heavy, and his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He didn't know what Paul had in store for him, but at this point he didn't care.

Paul put his lips next to Daryl's ear and whispered. "I'm going to suck your dick Daryl. Have you ever had your dick sucked?" Daryl froze and his eyes fell back into his head.

"N . . . N . . . No." Daryl sputtered.

"Would you like to have your dick sucked Daryl?"

Daryl released a groan that could have been heard all the way upstairs if anyone was home. "Yes . . . Please."

"Then I think you should sit, this time anyway. I don't think you're going to be able to stand after I get going. We can try that next time."

Those two words, "next time", echoed in Daryl's head as Paul guided him to the sofa that was against the wall and sat him down gently, then got on his knees. He rubbed Daryl's growing erection through his pants; the two men looked at each other, conveying lust and nervousness at the same time. Paul unbuttoned and unzipped Daryl's pants and the other man lifted his hips so he could pull them down. "I have to say Daryl, you have a mighty impressive cock. It looks delicious."

Paul dipped his head and rolled his tongue over Daryl's tip; the man hissed when he felt the warm wetness on him. Then Paul grasped him at the base and pumped slowly as he continued to lick his slit and lower his mouth on Daryl. Pressing his tongue along the underside, Paul began to suck and moved his mouth up and down on Daryl's now fully hard and erect cock. The noises Daryl was making were beautiful; soft whimpers and quiet curses falling from his lips. Daryl ran his fingers through the other man's long, thick hair and moved his hips up, pushing his dick further down Paul's throat. He pumped faster and sucked harder, and taking his free hand he cupped Daryl's balls, squeezing them and rolling them in his hand. With hitching breathes, Daryl gripped the other man's hair tighter, unconsciously pulling it, causing Paul to hum around Daryl’s cock with pleasure. Daryl had become so frantic that he came without warning, cursing loudly and shaking.

Paul gently cleaned Daryl's spent cock as the man sat catching his breath, head back and eyes closed. "You were right," Daryl said, panting." I'm glad I was sitting down for that."

Paul looked up at him and smiled. "Did you enjoy that?" he asked.

"Fuck yes," Daryl replied. "Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?"

"Last night I wanted to talk to Rick. Today, I wanted to touch you again and make you happy. I'm not a romantic and I'm not a hippie, but I think everyone deserves to feel good. You deserve to feel good, even though you’re a total asshole."

Daryl smiled. "Guess we have something in common, asshole." Paul helped him stand and put himself back together. Just as Daryl was about to leave they heard the door upstairs open and Rick and Michonne's voices. Paul handed Daryl the plate he had brought. "Just tell them you fed me to shut me up; that's all they need to know." Daryl nodded and took the empty plate upstairs.

Michonne side eyed him when he came up the stairs, and watched him put the dish in the sink. "Don't tell me you took pity on him and fed the prisoner."

"He was bitching so loud I could hear him on the second floor. I did it to shut him up," He grabbed his smoked from the counter and went to the door. "And besides, every man has a need."


End file.
